No quiero ser tu hermana
by hp'sworld
Summary: Alex Russo era la chica más feliz del mundo hasta que supo que tenía que convivir con su hermanastro, Justin. En la vida de su madre llega Jerry, su nuevo padre. Éstos se casan y se mudan a Waverly Place.
1. Intentando convivir

No quiero ser tu hermana

**Nota hp'sworld: **Esta historia está basada en Wizards of Waverly Place que lo tradujeron como "Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place" (en Latinoamérica) y "Los Magos de Waverly Place" (en España).

**Resumen: **Alex Russo era la chica más feliz del mundo hasta que supo que tenía que convivir con su hermanastro, Justin. En la vida de su madre llega Jerry, su nuevo padre. Éstos se casan y se mudan a Waverly Place.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío. Todos los personajes son de Disney. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, sólo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

_**Capitulo 1 – Intentando convivir**_

**Aclaración:** Max será el hermano pequeño de Justin, y el padre de éstos será Jerry. Álex es la hija de Theresa. La madre de Justin y Max estará muerta. El padre de Álex las abandonó. Justin y Álex son hermanastros, es decir, que no están emparentados genéticamente y además tendrán la misma edad.

**#Point of View Alex#**

La primera vez que me habló de él, supe que estaba enamorada de Jerry. Hablaba como una adolescente. Todo eran palabras bonitas para él. No me molestaba, todo lo contrario, me alegraba por ella. Por fin parecía que había olvidado a mi padre.

Mi padre se había marchado de casa cuando yo tenía 5 años y desde ese día no hemos vuelto a hablar de él. Además nunca regresó.

Volviendo a lo que interesa… Poco a poco, se fueron conociendo y ella me hablaba maravillas de él. Un día me lo presentó. Lo describiría como un tipo majo, bueno y perfecto para mi madre. ¿Supongo que sabréis como acaba, no? Pues sí, se casaron; pero no tuvieron muchos hijos como en los cuentos de princesas porque Jerry ya tenía dos hijos, uno era de mi edad y el otro tenía 13 años.

Justin era el hijo mayor de Jerry, tenía 17 años. Era el típico chico que estudia y le entusiasma aprender tanto en la escuela como por su cuenta.

Max tenía 13 años y era el menor de la familia. Era el típico 'Daniel el travieso' de cada familia y siempre se metía en líos.

Pero, no os he explicado lo más importante: Jerry era mago. Sí, ya sé que pensaréis, que estoy mintiendo, pero no es mentira. Jerry había sido uno de los magos más expertos, pero los magos no pueden estar con los mortales y Jerry escogió a la madre de Max y Justin la cual era mortal y Jerry perdió sus poderes.

Mi madre y Jerry se casaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, ¡fue todo tan maravilloso! Como en un cuento de hadas.

¿Mis hermanos? No sé gran cosa de ellos. Ellos son magos y viven en una escuela de brujería tipo Hogwarts (digo yo). Hace más de 4 años que no los veo, ya que están en un internado. Pasan las vacaciones aquí, en Waverly Place, pero nunca hemos coincidido porque siempre ha coincidido que yo estaba de viaje cuando ellos venían.

¿Qué más puedo decir de Jerry? Es una muy buena persona y me trata como a una princesa, como su hija. Es un buen padre, aunque a veces estricto.

Estábamos a principios del curso, los mejores días ya que no teníamos deberes ni exámenes. Yo no era una mala estudiante, pero no me gustaba estudiar. Era demasiado aburrido, monótono y no me van esas cosas.

Estábamos en la mesa del comedor cenando los tres: Jerry, Theresa y yo. Estábamos comiendo una pizza tamaño familiar. Así que solo se nos escuchaba comer aunque ocasionalmente comentábamos algo en voz alta.

- Por cierto – empezó mi madre -, ¿cómo fue tu último examen? – preguntó **arqueando **una ceja.

- Humm, bien – dije aunque sabía que mi profesor me había pillado copiando de Harper, mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Como de bien? – dijo mientras yo me metía un enorme trozo de pizza en la boca porque así no podría hablar.

Le hice gestos con mi mano diciendo que no podía hablar que tenía que masticar. Al menos ganaría unos segundos para pensar en un tema hasta que alguien tocó el timbre. Salvada por la campana.

- Voy a abrir – dije con la boca abierta mientras acababa de engullir el trozo.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con alguien que me resultaba vagamente familiar pero no recordaba a quién.

Tenía pelo negro color azabache, desordenado dándole un toque sexy. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda y unas diminutas pestañas de color negro le recubrían los ojos. Su nariz era prominente pero no demasiado. Su boca dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa. Su piel era rosada, y la camiseta dejaba entrever que su torso y sus brazos estaban bien moldeados.

El chico también me estaba reconociendo hasta que alguien junto a él dijo.

- ¡Alex! – vi como el chico pasó de examinarme y se dio cuenta de quién era yo. Presté atención a la voz y vi a Max, mi hermano, era mi preferido.

- ¡Max! – chillé. Éste saltó a mis brazos y cuando lo dejé en el suelo continué -. ¡Estás más grande de cómo te recordaba!

Mis padres vinieron corriendo mientras Max iba a abrazarlos. Miré otra vez al frente y volví a verlo. Así que ése era Justin, mi hermano mayor, no lo soportaba.

- ¡Hola Alex! – dijo Justin dándome la mano -. No te había conocido, tú también has cambiado.

- ¡Ho…hola Justin! – farfullé mientras le daba la mano.

Siempre había sido así: frio y distante. Por eso, no hablaba mucho con él.

- ¿Me dejas pasar? – dijo Justin aun fuera, en el portal.

- ¡Ohh, sí! Perdona – dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.

Entró y mientras yo cerraba la puerta, les dio un fuerte abrazo a mis padres. Cosa que nunca hacía conmigo. Aunque tampoco había ayudado mucho que yo lo rehuyera cuando era pequeña.

Siempre le había tenido envidia y en ciertas ocasiones, lo había odiado. Sí, sé que es un poco fuerte, pero Justin era el niño bueno de la familia que siempre hacía todo bien y con el que siempre me comparaban. Siempre decían que me tenía que parecer más a él y también se lo decían a Max. Por eso, Max me caía bien, siempre hablábamos de hacerle alguna broma y siempre lo hacíamos. Me gustaba hacerlo rabiar, pero siempre se calmaba aunque yo quería que se vengara, pero nunca pasaba.

- ¡Pizza, qué bueno! – dijo Max -. En la escuela nunca ponen esto – dijo cogiendo un gran trozo.

- Sentaros – dijo Jerry mientras todos nos acomodamos en una silla -. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó.

- Han cerrado la escuela de magia – dijo Justin -, por falta de alumnos.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron mis padres.

- Que han cerr… - dijo Justin pero no pudo acabar la frase.

- No si nos hemos enterado, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? – dijo Jerry.

- Enviaron una carta por correo normal – dijo Max mientras devoraba la corteza.

- Pero nosotros no hemos recibido nada y ¿qué haréis? ¿Dónde estudiaréis? – preguntó Jerry sobrepasado por la situación.

- Ni idea a todo – dijo Max -. ¡Pero ahora soy libre! – dijo como si lo hubieran tenido como esclavo en la escuela cosa que me hizo reír.

- No, mientras estéis aquí tendréis que ir a la escuela normal – dijo mi madre con tono dictatorial -, y la magia la… podrían aprender aquí. Tú podrías ser su profesor – dijo sabiendo que Jerry había querido ser profesor desde que era pequeño.

- No es mala idea – dijo Justin -. ¡Nos podrías enseñar aquí!

Durante la cena Jerry no paró de hablar sobre las lecciones que él les daría, los consejos, la seguridad, etc. Que, si el viejo almacén se convertiría en guarida. En fin, estaba emocionado.

No me gustaba hablar de eso, siempre les había tenido envidia a mis hermanos. Ellos tenían poderes y eso era algo que se escavaba de lo normal y yo lo quería, quería sentirme libre, sin ataduras, ser Alex. Pero eso sería muy difícil, primeramente no tenía poderes (o eso creía yo).

Me despedí de todos alegando que no me encontraba demasiado bien y que aun me faltaban deberes por hacer. Me fui a mi habitación y me estiré en la cama. Estaba cansada y no había hecho nada en particular para estarlo. Mañana iba a ser un día largo y no me apetecía que lo fuera.

En la cama me puse a pensar en Justin, ¿cómo podía ser así? Y ¿cómo había podido pensar que era guapo? Pensé que estaba más cansada de lo que había pensado.

No podía parar de pensar en la magia, era injusto que, por ejemplo, Justin la tuviera y no la utilizara para hacer cosas cotidianas.

Me dormí pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con magia pero me desvelé y me di cuenta que no llevaba el pijama. Fui hasta mi armario, cogí una vieja camiseta y un pantalón a modo de pijama, me los puse.

Como me notaba la garganta seca fui hacia la cocina y bajando las escaleras vi a Justin sentado en la mesa del comedor mirando por el balcón. La luna bañaba toda su piel hacia que ésta brillara con otro tono.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Justin? – pregunté bajito, pero aun así se asustó.

- Uhm, no… no podía dormir y he bajado – dijo escuetamente.

Me fui hacia la nevera y bebí del cartón de leche. Cuando acabé la volví a meter en la nevera y cerré la puerta de ésta. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando escuché…

- ¿Alex podrías sentarte un momento? – dijo sin mirarme, yo obedecí, me senté enfrente suyo. ¿Qué querría? Casi nunca hablábamos y me pareció extraño -. Sé que no hablamos muy a menudo… - prosiguió -, pero ¿crees que pueda adaptarme a éste mundo?

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunté, no sabía donde quería ir a parar, no entendía su pregunta ¿qué mundo?

- El colegio, quiero decir – dijo pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo, eso no era lo que él me quería preguntar. Él no sabía mentir, era pésimo mintiendo.

- Sí – dije -. ¿Por qué no te adaptarías?

- Claro – dijo -. Lo siento, ha sido… una pregunta tonta – dijo mientras se llevaba a los labios un vaso de leche.

En todo tenía que ser perfecto. No podía beber del cartón de leche (como la gente normal) y además tenía un posavasos para no manchar la mesa.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación. Justin era demasiado raro, al menos conmigo. Me metí en mi cama y me dormí en pocos minutos.

Volví, otra vez, a mi sueño. Era un sueño recurrente. Desde hacía 10 años que lo soñaba. Sabía que mi sueño se cumpliría tarde o temprano.

Estaba en un prado, pero ese prado no era normal como los demás. Parecía una palestra. Estaba en un duelo. En el centro había una bola de fuego que con los años supe que era una esfera de los poderes mágicos. En un extremo me encontraba yo vestida con un uniforme que parecía sacado de los cuatro fantásticos. En el centro estaba una persona rubia y era ¿Jerry?

Con los años iba identificando todos los elementos que había en mi sueño y las personas que había allí se me antojaban borrosas.

Jerry era el juez del duelo. Al otro extremo, había un chico que con los años me di cuenta que era… el chico que siempre había esperado, el único. No le podía ver la cara bien pero sabía que tenía el pelo negro.

Jerry nos explicó las reglas y dio el señal para salir.

Siempre me había despertado en ese momento pero el sueño seguía.

El chico en el otro extremo salió y yo me había quedado paralizada.

- ¡Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Alex! – dijo el chico a Jerry.

- Sabes que las reglas son así – dijo Jerry -. No os podéis echar atrás y tampoco podéis dejar ganar al otro.

**Continuará…**

**Nota hp'sworld: **Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará "Justin en el colegio" y será un poco más entretenido que este (y tendrá humor)... Lo siento si era un poco pesado el cap. pero era como una introducción... Espero que os guste y hasta otro cap. Por favor, dejar comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please...


	2. Justin en el colegio

No quiero ser tu hermana

**Nota hp'sworld: **Esta historia está basada en Wizards of Waverly Place que lo tradujeron como "Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place" (en Latinoamérica) y "Los Magos de Waverly Place" (en España).

**Resumen: **Alex Russo era la chica más feliz del mundo hasta que supo que tenía que convivir con su hermanastro, Justin. En la vida de su madre llega Jerry, su nuevo padre. Éstos se casan y se mudan a Waverly Place.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío. Todos los personajes son de Disney. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, sólo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

_**Capítulo 2 – Justin en el colegio**_

**Aclaración:** Max será el hermano pequeño de Justin, y el padre de éstos será Jerry. Álex es la hija de Theresa. La madre de Justin y Max estará muerta. El padre de Álex las abandonó. Justin y Álex son hermanastros, es decir, que no están emparentados genéticamente y además tendrán la misma edad.

**#Point of View Alex#**

Me desperté de mi sueño cinco minutos antes de que sonara la alarma (cosa inusual en mí). No me desagradaba el sueño que había tenido pero era muy frustrante el hecho de no reconocer los objetos y las personas que había en él. Me duché y vestí en poco tiempo (otra cosa poco habitual en mí), bajé las escaleras que conducían al comedor y me senté al lado de mi padre.

- ¡Buenos días, princesa! – dijo Jerry desde la mesa esperando a que Theresa acabara de hacerle el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días a ti también Jerry! – dije mientras cogía un par de tostadas y les untaba mermelada -.¿Dónde están los chicos?

- Hoy no tienen que ir al colegio – dijo Theresa trayendo el bacón -. Aun no los hemos apuntado en el instituto. Pero, deben estar en la cama – comentó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Acabé mi desayuno poco después que mi padre y subí a mi habitación para poderla ordenar un poco pero lo único que hacía era esconderlo todo debajo de la cama. En esos momentos era cuando deseaba tener magia. _Poder ordenar tu cuarto con pestañear._ "Recogí" todo lo que tenía tirado en la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Fui hacia la bocatería, que estaba debajo de mi casa.

La bocatería de Waverly Place es de mis padres. La compraron cuando se casaron y la reformaron, por suerte solo nos tuvimos que mudar unas cuantas manzanas de dónde vivíamos.

Mis padres ya habían abierto y el lugar ya estaba bastante lleno. Harper Finkle, mi mejor amiga, estaba esperándome sentada en un taburete. Me senté al lado de ella, dándole la espalda a la escalera en espiral que ascendía hasta mi casa.

- ¡Hola Alex! – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estás hoy de tan buen humor? – pregunté figurándome la respuesta que me daría.

- Viniendo hacia aquí me he encontrado con un chico muy guapo y ¡se me ha quedado mirando! – dijo mi amiga.

- Harper, que se te cae la baba – dije mientras me reía de ella, ésta sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiarse la boca -. ¡Era broma, tonta! – dije mientras estallaba en más risas.

- ¡No tiene gracia! – dijo seria.

- Bueno, volviendo a lo que importa… han venido mis hermanos del internado y van a quedarse – dije mientras hacía un ademán.

- ¡Qué bueno! – dijo Harper como si estuviera en la luna.

- ¿Qué? No, ya sabes que no lo soporto…

- ¿A quién? – dijo absorta en otro mundo.

- A Justin, ya sabes que se cree superior, el mejor, tiene toda la atención y siempre me dicen: _mira Justin que bien esto_, _mira Justin que bien lo otro_… ¡Cómo si fuera el único en la familia!

- ¡Parece que no soy muy bien recibido por aquí! – dijo una voz detrás de mí que reconocí enseguida como la de Justin.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – recriminé a Harper duramente.

- No me reconocía. Y, además, no la reproches por tu falta…, tendrías que saber callar en algunos lugares – dijo Justin aun detrás de mí.

- No quería… - empecé a disculparme pero me interrumpió.

- No te justifiques, ya me ha quedado claro lo que piensas de mí – y volvió por donde se había ido.

- ¡Él es el chico con el que me he cruzado esta mañana! – dijo Harper entre risas mirando el lugar que había dejado Justin.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estaba detrás de mí? – pregunté furiosa.

- Lo siento, pero no lo había conocido… - me sentía mal por hablarle así.

- ¡Déjalo estar! – estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que me vino una palabra que había dicho Harper -. ¿Cómo que guapo? – pregunté pero me arrepentí al instante -. Mejor no respondas. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, mejor vámonos ya!

El instituto había sido muy aburrido, nos dieron la nota del último examen y saqué un 4'5. No era nada interesante lo que estábamos haciendo en las asignaturas que tenía pero tenía que hacerlas igualmente. Por fin acabaron las clases y pudimos volver a casa.

- Ya volví – dije mientras dejaba la mochila en la barra del bar.

Subí las escaleras en forma de espiral y subí hasta el comedor donde estaba Justin. Estaba sentado en la mesa con unos libros muy gordos y que parecían muy antiguos. Me infundí ánimos para pedirle perdón por lo de antes. Siempre se me había dado bien mentir y poner ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba sentado y empecé.

- Hum, Justin… perdón…, yo no quería decir eso, solo es que... – empecé bien, hasta mi cara reflejaba arrepentimiento pero él me cortó.

- ¿Solo es que qué? – dijo dejando sus libros y mirándome a los ojos.

- Yo… yo – eso me había cogido por sorpresa.

- No tienes porque disculparte, es lo que piensas de mí – dijo con desprecio.

- Yo solo quería pedirte perdón, ¡no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva! – dije ofendida.

- Oh, vamos Alex… Los dos sabemos que estas fingiendo – dijo mirándome por encima del hombro.

- Pues, sabes qué… que sí… Estoy fingiendo – solté pero cuando asimilé lo que había dicho me puse la mano en la boca.

- ¡Aquí no solo soy yo, el malo! Tú siempre has tenido la atención de Jerry y Theresa, siempre he tenido que hacerme un hueco para que me prestaran atención… - dijo casi chillando.

- ¿Qué? Si siempre han estado hablando de ti y de tus supernotazas – chilló Alex.

- Siempre he estado al margen y…

- ¿Y qué? – inquirí.

- Intenté caerte bien pero tú nunca ocultaste que yo te desagradaba – dijo con un tono serio.

- No sé por qué te quejas… tú tienes magia, poderes… y ni siquiera los usas – dije enfurruscada.

- ¡La magia no está hecha para hacer las chorradas que tú harías! Es una cosa más seria, madura e intelectual – dijo con un porte soñador.

- Seguro señor-don-grande – dije despectivamente -. Solo te inventas una rimita y ya está, tampoco es para tanto.

- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes lo que es la palabra rimar? – dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.

- _Por jugar con muchos bártulos conviértelo en uno de párvulos_. ¿Ves? Tampoco es tan difícil – dije mostrándome orgullosa de mi rima cutre.

Pero de repente, Justin se había esfumado y escuché una vocecilla de niño pequeño a mi lado.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho so idiota? – dijo el mini Justin.

- ¿Qué, yo? Anda mira, si tengo poderes – dije alegrándome.

- Sigo siendo pequeño – dijo el mini Justin captando mi atención.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Hablemos con Jerry – dijo el mini Justin, se veía tan adorable de pequeño.

Fuimos hacia la bocatería donde mis padres estaban sirviendo.

- Anda, ¡mira Theresa! Se parece a Justin de pequeño – dijo cuando nos vio -. ¿Sabes cómo se llama Alex?

- Se llama Justin – dije riéndome de la situación.

- Mira, ¡esto le hará gracia a Justin! – dijo Theresa riéndose.

- ¡No mucha! – dijo el mini Justin con malhumor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Jerry temiéndose lo peor.

- Resulta que soy maga – dije orgullosa -. Me enfadé, hice una rimita y Justin apareció así – dije resumiendo la situación.

- ¿Mi princesa tiene poderes? ¡Choca esos cinco! – dijo mientras chocábamos las manos.

- ¡Mirad el lado positivo! – dijo Max que se había unido hacía unos segundos -. Tendréis que matricular a **Justin en el colegio**.

- ¡Tengo un problema! – dijo Justin asqueado.

- Bueno, si eso… ¿Qué rima hiciste? – preguntó Jerry.

- Algo de párvulos o… - pero Justin me interrumpió.

- Por jugar con muchos bártulos conviértelo en uno de párvulos – dijo Justin a la perfección.

- Bueno, Alex tienes que inventarte otra rima que lo saqué de la situación – dijo Jerry -. Pero hacedlo arriba que aquí os pueden ver.

Cuando subimos arriba, empecé a pensar sobre las palabras mágicas (y nunca mejor dicho).

- Crees que serviría: _Lo que la magia no debió haber transformado haz que vuelva a como estaba de antemano_ – dije y vi como se transformaba, otra vez, en Justin.

- Gracias – dijo Justin mientras se iba para su habitación, pero antes de que entrara lo alcancé.

- ¡Justin! – chillé aunque tan solo lo tenía a unos metros de mi.

Justin se giró para ver lo que quería y yo, sin saber muy bien porqué, lo abracé. Al principio, Justin estaba tenso y no sabía qué hacer pero, finalmente, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y no fundimos en nuestro primer abrazo. Duramos unos minutos y cuando notaba que nos íbamos a separar dije.

- ¡Lamento haber sido borde estos años contigo y todo lo que dije antes! – dije mientras nos deshacíamos de nuestro agarre.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación. Cuando la cena estuvo hecha, nos sentamos todos en la mesa y comentamos sobre mis recién hallados poderes, no había mucho más que comentar. Haría clases de magia con Jerry y los chicos.

Estaba tan emocionada por mis recién descubiertos poderes que me dormí cuando rocé la almohada.

_Mi garganta se encontraba seca y me ardía de la sed que tenía, pero no era uno de esos sueños en los que no alcanzas la bebida._

_Estaba con mi pijama de ositos en mi habitación pero, sin previo aviso, la decoración de mi sueño cambió y se convirtió en el comedor de nuestra casa pero era mucho más grande. Las luces estaban apagadas pero se veía el interior de la estancia por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas._

_Me dirigía a la nevera cuando vi a Justin sentado en una silla leyendo un libro bastante gordo. Dejé de tener sed y sentí vergüenza por el pijama que llevaba pero, aun así, mis piernas caminaban solas y me senté a su lado._

_La luna bañaba su rosada piel y le confería un tono desenfadado y más suelto. En sus ojos no se veía sed de conocimiento._

_Al cabo de pocos segundos, reparó en mi presencia y se fijó en mí. Sus ojos color esmeralda me miraban, me examinó pensando si era de fiar hasta que abrió su boca._

_- Alex – pronunció con cariño - ¿crees que pueda adaptarme a éste mundo?_

_- ¿Qué? No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir? – no pude decir otra cosa, dije lo mismo que la otra noche. Quería decirle miles de cosas pero no podía, era como si mis labios solo pudieran pronunciar por si solos._

_- Al mundo sin magia, la magia es mi mundo – dijo lleno de temor._

_- ¿Por qué lo tendrías que dejar? – dije, al fin, cuando me deshice de la sensación de que mis labios no querían hablar._

_- Sabes que – dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano – lo dejaría todo por…_

**Continuará…**

**Nota hp'sworld: **Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará "¿Cómo uso la varita?" y será un poco más entretenido que este (y tendrá más humor)... Bueno, Justin aun se está adaptando y por eso es así, pero dentro de poco será como el de la serie… Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado un review, en serio, me hacen muy feliz y hasta otro capítulo y por favor, dejar comentarios aunque sea para decirme lo mal que lo he hecho, please... Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo para todos/as…


	3. ¿Cómo uso la varita?

No quiero ser tu hermana

**Nota hp'sworld: **Esta historia está basada en Wizards of Waverly Place que lo tradujeron como "Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place" (en Latinoamérica) y "Los Magos de Waverly Place" (en España).

**Resumen: **Alex Russo era la chica más feliz del mundo hasta que supo que tenía que convivir con su hermanastro, Justin. En la vida de su madre llega Jerry, su nuevo padre. Éstos se casan y se mudan a Waverly Place.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío. Todos los personajes son de Disney. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, sólo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

_**Capítulo 3 – ¿Cómo uso la varita?**_

**Aclaración:** Max será el hermano pequeño de Justin, y el padre de éstos será Jerry. Álex es la hija de Theresa. La madre de Justin y Max estará muerta. El padre de Álex las abandonó. Justin y Álex son hermanastros, es decir, que no están emparentados genéticamente y además tendrán la misma edad.

**#Point of View Alex#**

_- Sabes que – dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano – lo dejaría todo por…_

- ¡Alex! – chilló alguien en mi oreja, cosa que me sobresaltó.

Me hice la dormida, pero quería despertarme. Quería huir de ese sueño tan extraño, quería volver a soñar en cosas normales y no en mi hermano.

- ¡Alex! – chilló alguien otra vez mientras cogía mi manta -. ¡Tienes que levantarte! – dijo mientras estiraba una y otra vez la manta para intentar quitármela. No lo consiguió porque yo estaba tirando aun más fuerte de ella.

Pareció que el forcejeo había acabado porque había dejado mi manta en paz. Pero la persona que intentaba despertarme volvió a chillar.

- ¡Alex, tenemos que ordenar el viejo almacén dentro de media hora! – dijo la voz de ¿Max?

Abrí los ojos y, efectivamente, el monstruo que estaba chillándome a esas horas de la mañana era el pequeño Max. Volví a cerrar los ojos y puse mi almohada encima de mi cabeza, así no escucharía ningún ruido. Y para mi alivio, comprobé que había funcionado ya que sentía cómo Max bajaba de mi cama. Segundos más tarde escuché un murmullo a lo lejos. Cuando éste cesó, Max saltaba encima de mi cama como un loco. ¿Es que no quería dejarme hacer la dormida?

Odiaba que me despertaran a cualquier hora del día, y lo pagaba con el pobre infeliz que lo intentara. Quería que se fuera pero no hizo caso y sin que se diera cuenta, cogí su tobillo y con mi mano estiré de él hasta que cayó de bruces al suelo. Aun así, él reía pero se fue de la habitación. Percibí que alguien más estaba en mi habitación; alguien más se estaba riendo. Ese alguien estaba en la puerta, miré hacia allí y me encontré a Justin apoyado en el marco de la puerta riéndose de la situación. A decir verdad, nunca lo había escuchado reír, pero su risa era cálida.

- ¡Le dije que resultaría! – dijo Justin escrutándome con la mirada.

Estuvimos unos momentos riéndonos solos. Fue cuestión de segundos que Justin se fuera, no sin antes decir.

- Vístete – y luego desapareció por el marco de la puerta.

Con todo esto, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Miré el reloj, eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Decidí ducharme y me puse ropa nueva. Tardé unos cuarentaicinco minutos en hacerlo. Llegué un pelín tarde, pero al menos el trabajo pesado ya estaba hecho.

- ¡Llegas tarde! – manifestó mi madre.

- ¡Hola a ti también! – dije con ironía.

- Señorita no puedes utilizar esa ropa, es casi nueva – concretó Theresa mientras cogía una enorme caja.

- Pero… - pero no me dio tiempo a replicar.

- ¡Ves a cambiarte! – indicó con tono autoritario.

Odiaba ese tono que utilizaba para decirme que había hecho una cosa mal, pero decidí no rechistar para no pelearme.

Volví con los primeros tejanos rotos que encontré en mi armario y una camiseta que me quedaba como vestido por lo grande que era.

Cuando entré en el viejo almacén, ya parecía otro, todas las cajas que se habían acumulado durante años ya habían sido tiradas a la basura. Y ahora parecía mucho más grande que antes.

La mañana se pasó muy rápido, lo único que eché en falta era Justin. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que había estado en mi habitación. Y eso significaba que se había saltado todo eso de recoger el almacén, que morro tenía.

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de comer, mi madre hizo un pedido por teléfono. Hoy tocaba comida china de un restaurante llamado "_Jing_". Allí trabajaba DeanMorearti, un chico que iba a mi clase y… bastante mono. De pequeños habíamos sido muy amigos, pero el contacto se fue perdiendo y ahora éramos compañeros de clase.

Siempre hablábamos cuando nos traía la comida y hoy no iba a ser un día diferente.

Tocaron al timbre dos veces y me dirigí a la puerta mientras me arreglaba el pelo. Abrí la puerta pero lo que vi no era a quién yo esperaba.

- ¡Eres tú! – declaré con un tono de decepción en la voz.

- ¿Quién querías que fuera? – dijo Justin mientras se sacaba el abrigo.

- ¡Déjalo!

Me iba hacia mi habitación cuando escuché el timbre tocar. Antes de qué pudiera llegar, Justin abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – soltó la voz que pude reconocer como la de Dean -. ¿Esto es Waverly Place 105? – preguntó Dean muy educado.

Antes de que Justin pudiera decir nada, lo aparté del medio dándole un leve empujón hacia la izquierda.

- Lo siento – dije mirando hacia mi izquierda -. ¡No te había visto! – dije a Justin -. ¡Hola Dean! – dije como si no le hubiera visto.

- ¡Hola Russo! – así era como me llamaba él -. Pensaba que me había equivocado piso… - dijo Dean.

- Es mi hermano – alegué para que no pensara otra cosa.

- No lo había conocido – dijo Dean -. Justin ¿no?

Justin iba a hablar pero lo corté antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Sí – respondí yo.

- Aquí está vuestra comida – dijo mientras me la daba, ésta quemaba un poquito.

Se la pasé a Justin y éste se fue a dejarla en la mesa, dejándonos solos.

- Russo, me preguntaba si te gustaría… – habló Dean pero mi padre nos interrumpió.

- Alex la comida se nos está enfriando – dijo dirigiéndose a mi -. ¡Hola Dean! – dijo haciendo cómo que no sabía que estaba allí -. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?

- No. Gracias Jerry. Tengo que repartir esto, aún – dijo Dean dirigiéndose a mi padre -. Ya hablaremos en el instituto – dijo Dean guiñándome un ojo.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo, sin querer. ¿Por qué mi padre se tenía que entrometer en mi vida? Sí, muchas otras veces se había metido en mi vida y no me había dejado salir con chicos, no era la primera vez y no iba a ser la última. Me dirigí a la mesa con cara colérica, aunque los demás no lo habían notado.

En verdad, la comida aun seguía caliente y cabe decir que, también, muy rica. Empezaron a comer cuando me senté.

- ¡Esto está muy bueno! – dijo Jerry entre bocados.

- ¡Y caliente! – solté aun enfadada.

- Sabéis, he pensado en los muebles que pondremos en el almacén… - empezó, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar y desconecté.

Era bastante fácil y nadie se daba cuenta. Con los años me salía mejor y me ahorraba el aburrimiento de escuchar a los demás. Además, los otros se veían felices explicándolo.

- ¿Alex estás escuchando? – preguntó Theresa con voz inquisidora.

- Claro – dije sin pensarlo, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

- Entonces ¿te parece bien? – demandó Jerry esperanzado.

- Sí – dije sin saber muy bien que me estaban preguntando.

- Y ¿más tarde no cambiarás de idea? – preguntó Jerry.

- No – dije otra vez sin pensar.

- ¡Entonces, esto ya está hecho! – dijo alegre mientras comía unos bollitos de crema.

Acabé de comer la última, junto con Max. Mientras Jerry y Theresa miraban la Lucha Libre por el canal internacional y Justin leía uno de sus enormes libros, sonsaqué a Max la verdad del asunto.

- ¡Ya tengo ganas de empezar a hacer lo que me han mandado! – exclamé un poco confusa.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó un poco extrañado

- ¿No debería estar contenta? – señalé un tanto desconcertada.

- No sé. Supongo que si te gusta… lo querrás hacer – ¿por qué no lo había dicho el renacuajo de Max?

- Claro, me encanta… es lo mejor que podría hacer – dije y no pude evitar mirar hacia los lados.

- Hombre, si te gusta estar toda una tarde pintando… - dijo pero no lo dejé acabar.

-¿Qué? ¿Pintar? – chillé ofendida aunque solo me había escuchado Max, ¿Cómo me ponían a pintar?

- …con Justin – concluyó Max.

Ahora que habíamos arreglado nuestras pequeñas diferencias, tampoco me apetecía estar con él. Habían sido muchos años de rencor y no quería pasar una tarde aburrida. Prefería pintar con Max o ayudar en la bocatería que pintar. Fui a discutirlo con mis padres que estaban mirando la televisión.

- ¡Acabó de recordar que no pudo pintar, tengo muchos deberes! – dije como si me hubiera venido la inspiración divina.

Justin se levantó de su sillón y desapareció por el hueco de las escaleras.

- Cariño, ahora estamos viendo la lucha libre… - dijo mi madre sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor.

- Pero tengo muchos deberes que hacer – protesté.

- ¡Los puedes hacer mañana! – exclamó.

- Pero… - no me dejaron continuar.

- Alex dijiste que lo harías y los deberes los puedes hacer mañana – quise interrumpir pero Jerry continuó -. No hay peros que valgan…

Me dirigía hacia mi habitación más enfadada aun que antes cuando escuché.

- ¡A las cuatro! ¡Cómo no vayas, vas a estar una semana castigada! – dijo Jerry con voz autoritaria, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

Me metí en mi habitación y di otro portazo. Me trataban como una niña, ¿por qué no podía hacer las cosas a mi manera? Me mentalicé sobre ello, tenía que hacerlo, una semana entera sin salir era mucho y yo no quería estar encerrada en casa.

Cuando fue la hora de ir a pintar cogí mi IPod y me dirigí a la tortura que iba a ser toda una tarde incomunicada con mi hermano pintando el almacén. ¡Qué planazo! Iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida…

- ¡Pensaba que no vendrías! – dijo Justin con voz socarrona.

- ¡Pues, mira ya estoy aquí! – contesté mal.

- ¡No tienes tantos deberes que hacer! – se burló.

- Por lo visto, los puedo hacer mañana – dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Cogí un rodillo del montón y antes que pudiera ponerlo en la pared, alguien a mis espaldas exclamó.

- ¡A lo mejor avanzarás más si tiene pintura! – dijo con voz llena de burla.

- Solo lo estaba probando – dije a la defensiva.

- Seguro – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Se me ocurrió una brillante idea. No era muy divertido solo pintar así que pensé en hacerle una jugarreta.

- ¡Justin! – llamé y éste se giró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras le tiraba un poco de pintura en su camiseta azul claro.

Yo seguí pintando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Él no me devolvía las jugarretas aunque yo (en lo hondo de mi corazón) quería que me las devolviera. Era como una acción, reacción y repercusión. Pero él nunca me molestaba y parecía el niño bueno de la familia.

Estaba tan absorta en la música que estaba escuchando que ni siquiera me di cuenta que Justin estaba detrás de mí.

Sin previo aviso, una de sus manos me cogió y con la otra me tiró un poco de pintura contra mi camiseta y ésta quedó de un color rosado.

- ¿Creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados? – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Sí – dije mientras le pasaba el rodillo por el vientre.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a mancharme la camiseta? – preguntó con tono divertido.

Estuvimos un buen rato pintándonos y empecé a darme cuenta que Justin no era como yo imaginaba. No era tan pesado. Me lo estaba pasando bastante bien con él. Y, a decir verdad, nunca me lo había pasado bien con él.

Antes de la cena nos fuimos a cambiar y estuve pensando en lo no tan aburrida que había sido la tarde. Justin no era como yo creía o como él hacía ver.

Fuimos a cenar alrededor de las 7:30 y cuando me encontré a Justin parecía el mismo de siempre, es decir, no era el mismo Justin con el que me había divertido. Había vuelto a ser el mismo Justin con el mismo porte de intelectual.

En la cena volví a desconectar, no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que decían, pero aun así, volví a escuchar por si me hacían preguntas sorpresa.

- Y, una vez – empezó Justin – nos encontramos a un licántropo debajo de la cama de Paul – dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué miedo Alex, no? ¡Imagínate encontrarte uno debajo de tu cama! – dijo Theresa con escalofrío.

- Bueno, no creo que cupiera porque debajo de mi cama está toda la ropa y todo lo que no uso – dije sin darme cuenta a quién se lo estaba diciendo.

- Jovencita – dijo mi madre con rin tintín – ¡Ves ahora mismo a recoger todo lo que tengas ahí y no salgas hasta que el suelo de tu cama este limpio¡

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora mismo! – dijo mi madre sobresaltada.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia mi habitación. Genial, era una bocazas. ¿Cómo se me podía haber escapado? De todas maneras, algún día u otro se iba a enterar. Saqué todos los kilos de ropa que guardaba debajo de la cama y los puse encima de ésta. Y todo lo que no usaba lo dejé encima de mi escritorio. Cuando acabé de recoger todo lo que no usaba, alguien muy conocido abrió la puerta y se quedó en el marco de la puerta apoyado.

- Vaya, ¡era peor de lo que pensaba! – soltó Justin mientras mantenía en su cara una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Vaya, ¡me pensaba que encontraría a alguien mejor en el marco de mi puerta! – dije sin pensar lo que decía.

- ¡Veo que la hospitalidad no es uno de tus fuertes! – dijo sin perder su maldita sonrisa.

- ¡Veo… - dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor – este peluche en tu cara! – respondí mientras le tiré el peluche, con tan mala suerte que lo cogió al vuelo.

- ¡Volveré a repetir lo de la hospitalidad! Por cierto, tienes bastante mala puntería – dijo mientras desaparecía con mi peluche por la puerta.

Me dispuse a seguirlo cuando mi madre se cruzó en mi camino.

- ¿Has recogido? – preguntó mirándome mal.

- … - no pude ni siquiera decir nada.

- ¡A tu cuarto, jovencita! – chilló mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

Me dirigí a él con la esperanza que todo estuviera en su sitio, con tan mala suerte que todo seguía en su sitio. Me estiré un momento entre toda la ropa, una cosa que siempre había querido hacer y no sabía por qué.

_Dos segundo más tarde aparecí en mi mundo de sueños, pero ésta vez era solo una mera espectadora, es decir, no vivía el sueño en primera persona._

_Me encontraba en un gran bar o algo por el estilo. Me di cuenta que se parecía a la bocatería de Waverly Place, pero antes de que mis padres la compraran._

_La bocatería estaba desierta, pero se escuchaban murmullos a lo lejos. Sin previo aviso, apareció una niña pequeña sentada en una de las mesas. Estaba comiendo unas patatas fritas y un refresco, y su sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por toda su cara. Segundos más tarde apareció un niño pequeño de cinco años. El niño pequeño era Justin y más tarde, pude reconocer a la niña pequeña: era yo cuando tenía 5 años._

_Los niños estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Jerry y Theresa hablaban con el dueño del bar._

_- ¿Puedes enseñarme una vez más el conjuro? – dijo la niña pequeña._

_- ¡Aquí no! – dijo el niño con la misma voz de superior._

_- ¡Sí! ¡Aquí, sí! – dijo la niña en una de sus rabietas._

_El niño pequeño ignoró a la niña y está cabreada hizo magia. Convirtió el muñeco de acción del niño en una Barbie._

_- ¡Justin! ¡Justin! – gritaba la niña con ilusión -. ¡Soy maga como tú!_

_El niño dejó de ignorarla para fijarse en su muñeco ahora convertido en Barbie._

_- ¿Lo has hecho tú? – preguntó preocupado._

_- Sí – respondió orgullosa la niña._

_- ¿Alguien te ha visto? – inquirió Justin preocupado._

_Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. La niña sonreía como un ángel, tenía poderes y eso era lo que le importaba. El niño estaba medio ausente, estaba debatiéndose entre dos opciones, hasta que al final ganó una._

_- ¿Quieres que te enseñe el conjuro otra vez? – dijo Justin temeroso mirando hacia los lados._

_- ¡Sí, sí! – exclamaba la niña llena de satisfacción._

_- ¡Cierra los ojos!_

_- ¿Qué? – miró al niño y decidió no replicarle –. ¡De acuerdo!_

_- Olvidate – proclamó el niño apuntándola con la varita._

Unos golpes en la ventana me despertaron. Me sentía despejada pero estaba confusa. Ese sueño era aun más raro que los otros que había tenido con Justin. Descartó que fuera verdad lo que había soñado. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su ventana. Debía ser algún tipo de pájaro ya que vivía en un tercer piso, pero igualmente decidió abrir, quería despejarse.

- ¡Correo para Alex Russo! – dijo una especie de Cupido sin flecha ni arco.

- ¡Perdone! – dijo sin creerse lo que veía.

- Le enviamos la varita que pidió. Ahora si es tan amable denos el dinero – dijo el Cupido con alas.

- ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó un tanto desconcertada.

- Diez mil kiuwicks – dijo el Cupido -. Tengo que entregar más correo ¿sabe? Así que deme el dinero o me iré.

- ¡No! – exclamó Alex -. Ahora vuelvo con el dinero.

Corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres pero antes de entrar recordó como estaba su habitación. No había acabado de recoger la habitación y cuando despertara a su padre, Theresa también se despertaría y le quitaría la varita. Cambió de plan, le pediría ayuda al sabelotodo de Justin. Se dirigió a su habitación y entró.

Su habitación era tal y como la había imaginado: llena de libros y más libros. Se dirigió a su cama e intentó despertar a Justin.

- ¡Justin! – le dije en la oreja.

- ¡Alex! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Justin despierta! – chilló lo justo para que solo le escuchara él.

Justin se despertó y se sobresaltó por verme ahí. Sabía que estaba intentando decir algo pero lo corté porque tenía prisa.

- ¡Necesito dinero del mundo mágico! – dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Jerry debió encargar mi varita y ahora tengo a un Cupido sin arco ni flechas esperando en la ventana de mi habitación para que le de diez mil kiuwicks – dije lo más rápido que pude.

Justin se levantó de su cama sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Fue hasta su armario y cogió el dinero sin rechistar. Fuimos hasta mi habitación y sin decir nada Justin pagó al falso Cupido y éste le entregó mi varita a Justin.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo el falso Cupido y desapareció tras un "ploff".

- No es un Cupido, se les llama _Fast mail_. Es un ser humano con forma de… - empezó a contar pero, la verdad no me interesaba y lo corté.

- ¡Da igual lo que sea! – dije mientras le quitaba de las manos MI varita -. ¿Cómo funciona? – dije mientras apuntaba a todos los rincones de mi habitación.

Justin se puso detrás de mí, cogió mi mano (la cual estaba apuntando a mi cama) firmemente. Notaba todos sus músculos en tensión, estábamos tan cerca que podía respirar su aroma a pergamino viejo, pero no me importaba. Él acarició mis dedos suavemente y con su mano cogió fuertemente la varita hasta tener el control completo de ella.

- **¿Cómo uso la varita?** – pregunté como una tonta, pero él no se rió ni nada.

- Primero, apuntas al objeto en cuestión y después le lanzas el hechizo – dijo tranquilamente aunque aún seguíamos juntos -. _Murrieta Animata_ – dijo y unos cuantos pantalones empezaron a moverse alrededor de la cama.

- ¿Me dejas probar a mí? – pregunté emocionada. Justin se separó de mí -. ¡_Murrieta Animata_! – y un par de zapatos empezaron a andar solos -. ¡Qué guay!

- Yo… yo me voy a dormir – dijo Justin mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Cuál es el hechizo para volverlos otra vez en objetos inanimados?

- _Gariven Inmovilotel* _– dijo desde el marco de la puerta -. ¡Buenas noches!

Estuve bastante rato despierta admirando la magia hasta que se me ocurrió recoger mi cuarto con ella.

-_ ¡Mientras yo bebo de la copa haz el favor de recoger mi ropa!_ – dije y observé como mi ropa salía disparada hacia el armario.

Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien recogiendo la ropa y quedé exhausta. Me estiré en la cama y volví a dormir profundamente.

**Continuará…**

* _Gariven Inmovilotel_ es como lo tradujeron en España, en Latinoamérica lo tradujeron como_Garibay Inmobilitey._

**Nota hp'sworld: **Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará "Mi hermanita la enfermita" y estará narrado por Justin y sabremos un poco más sobre sus pensamientos... Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review y también a los que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado al **GO** con cualquiera de las opciones (espero que no os decepcione este capítulo)… En serio, me hacen muy feliz y hasta otro capítulo y por favor, dejar comentarios, me anima a escribir (muchísimo más rápido)... Y como hoy es fin de año, un muy, muy feliz Año Nuevo…


	4. Mi hermanita la enfermita

No quiero ser tu hermana

**Nota hp'sworld: **Esta historia está basada en Wizards of Waverly Place que lo tradujeron como "Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place" (en Latinoamérica) y "Los Magos de Waverly Place" (en España).

**Resumen: **Alex Russo era la chica más feliz del mundo hasta que supo que tenía que convivir con su hermanastro, Justin. En la vida de su madre llega Jerry, su nuevo padre. Éstos se casan y se mudan a Waverly Place.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío. Todos los personajes son de Disney. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, sólo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

_**Capítulo 4 – Mi hermanita la enfermita**_

**Aclaración:** Max será el hermano pequeño de Justin, y el padre de éstos será Jerry. Álex es la hija de Theresa. La madre de Justin y Max estará muerta. El padre de Álex las abandonó. Justin y Álex son hermanastros, es decir, que no están emparentados genéticamente y además tendrán la misma edad.

**#Point of View Justin#**

_Una playa del Caribe se presentaba delante de mis ojos. Su inmenso mar de color azul llenaba todos los rincones. Su oleaje rompía con fuerza en las rocas y solo se escuchaban las risas de los niños pequeños los cuales habían visto por primera vez el océano. Pero, en esa dimensión solo existía yo, sentado con uno de mis tantos libros, de mis tantos libros grandes._

_Estaba estirado en una toalla, el cálido sol acariciaba mi bronceada piel y le confería un tono más brillante. Era una sensación extraña, ya que a mí nunca me había gustado especialmente tomar el sol en la playa. Me percaté de que no estaba solo, a mi lado estaba mi familia y en una tumbona mi… "hermana", Álex, con un precioso conjunto. La miraba y me daba cuenta de que no era lo suficiente, que nunca me la podría quitar de la cabeza. Aparté la mirada y seguí con uno de mis libros. La gente fue apareciendo como si ya hubieran estado allí antes, solo que yo no me hubiera percatado porque alguien los estaba eclipsando._

_Un chico se acercó a Álex y le dijo unas palabras en la oreja. Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, me miró y se levantó siguiendo al chico. Casi desaparecían de mi vista sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Cuando, sin previo, aviso me levanté y los seguí. Solo hacía de hermano protector con ella, solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien._

_La llevó a las rocas donde se podía lastimar y caer, donde las olas rompían más fuerte y donde era más difícil que alguien les estorbara. Era como una cueva pero muy rocosa._

_No podía consentir que se cayese, no podía consentir que cayera a los brazos de aquel dandi desconocido. No era ético. No podía consentir que le robara uno de sus besos._

_- Álex, dice mamá que vuelvas – interrumpí antes de que ese niñato la besara. Había sido un impulso y no me arrepentía de ello._

_- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Álex un tanto roja por haberles pillado._

_- ¿Quién es éste? – dijo con tono despectivo el niñato que quería besarla._

_- A ti no te interesa… Largo – chillé con mi mejor cara de enfado._

_- No – dijo el chico en cuestión._

_- Será mejor que te vayas, después nos veremos – le comentó Álex al completo desconocido._

_- De acuerdo – dijo el tío como hipnotizado por ella mientras se largaba._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Álex._

_- Yo, nada… Solo es que mamá… - pero ella me cortó._

_- Justin, tú no sabes mentir… ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Esto es muy resbaladizo y puedes hacerte daño en el pie y caer – comenté cambiando de tema._

_Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, vi a mi… hermana en el agua. Se había caído._

_- Justin… Creo que tengo un esguince – chillaba llena de angustia._

_No lo dudé ni un instante me tiré al agua, no podía dejar que se ahogara o que pasara lo que pudiera pasar._

_- Te lo dije – decía mientras una sonrisa de "ya te lo dije y tú nunca me haces caso" surcaba mi cara. La dejé a salvo en una roca-asiento, aun permanecíamos en el agua. Pero así se podría recuperar._

_- ¡Te lo has creído! – expresó con su sonrisa de ángel mientras me tiraba agua._

_Me acerqué más a ella, estaba irresistible. Su risa angelical proclamaba que me había ganado, que me había engañado, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios._

Los rayos de sol invadían mi habitación. Debería haber cerrado las persianas. Me quedé unos segundos pensando en el sueño, ya no me extrañaba tener sueños con ella, ya era normal. Había empezado a soñarla desde los cinco. Tenía que sacármela de la cabeza, no podía pensar en ella. Ella ya me había demostrado que yo no le era de su agrado, que esta casa era territorio Álex, pero aun así me seguía gustando.

No había nada imperfecto en ella, ni su comportamiento mandón. Parecía una niña pequeña, se le tenía que complacer siempre y eso no me importaba en absoluto. A ella le gustaba que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de lo que hacía pero no me importaba. Siempre había pensado que me enamoraría de una persona que se pareciera a mí pero no.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Tenía cinco años y parecía un ángel, lucía una sonrisa angelical producida porque su madre le había comprado un helado. Ella tenía el vestido blanco manchado de color fresa pero no le importaba. Su pelo ondeaba en el aire y quedaba incrustado en el helado, eso hacía que ella se enfadara y pusiera morros.

De todas maneras, nunca se iba a fijar en mí. Yo era el último hombre en la tierra para ella.

Aparté todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Si quería olvidarla, tendría que dejar de pensar en ella pero iba a ser muy difícil. Empecé a vestirme: unos zapatos por aquí, unos pantalones tejanos por allá, una camiseta de algodón por allí y por último una corbata negra. Así era como yo me vestía, con ropa formal. Y nunca cambiaría.

Bajé a desayunar y me percaté de que no había nadie allí. Miré mi reloj, eran las seis y media de la mañana. Prefería la soledad de mis libros. No era de los que tenía muchos amigos ni de los que creía que tener muchos amigos era sinónimo de popular. Me preparé el desayuno y cogí uno de mis tantos libros.

Perdí el oremus con ese libro. Lo único que me sacaba a Álex de la cabeza era mi magia. Mi magia siempre había sido lo primero. Pero siempre con cuidado, con medida. Claro que me arrepentía de alguna de las cosas que había hecho con la magia, pero ya no las podía cambiar. Aspiraba a ganar la magia de la familia. Yo era el que más sabía y el que más práctica tenía con ella, Max apenas si sabía cómo utilizar una varita.

Pronto, el salón comedor se fue llenando, hasta que se me hizo insoportable el ruido y me fui a mi habitación. Leí hasta que sonó mi alarma. Ya eran las ocho. Hoy era domingo, festivo. Mañana empezaría el instituto de no-magos. No me ilusionaba demasiado la idea de no estudiar en mi antiguo instituto mago pero no había más remedio.

– Justin – susurró Theresa –. ¿Podrías ir a despertar a tu hermana? – me ordenó susurrando.

– ¡De acuerdo! – exclamé con poco entusiasmo.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Álex que era la más grande de todas. Golpeé la puerta un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta. Álex no respondió y entré. Su habitación seguía igual solo que la mayoría de las cosas tiradas que había visto anoche, estaban recogidas. Saqué mi varita y con un hechizo guardé el resto. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par y Álex estaba estirada en la cama con la misma ropa de ayer. La única conclusión que saqué fue que seguramente Álex se había quedado dormida recogiendo. Me dirigí a la ventana y la cerré. Me encaminé hacia su cama. Dormía como un ángel. No roncaba pero parecía estar teniendo alguna especie de pesadilla porque fruncía mucho el ceño. La miré sin perderme un detalle de la piel que tenía al descubierto. Llevaba la varita en la mano y eso me enfureció. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imprudente? La varita podría haberse roto y a ella le daría igual. Alargué la mano para quitarle la varita, le rocé la mano sin querer, le ardía. Le toqué la frente, tenía la fiebre bastante alta.

– ¡Álex, despierta! – llamé mientras la zarandeaba –. Álex – pero ésta no se daba por aludida.

Probé un par de veces más en despertarla pero no reaccionaba. Estaba seguro que ella respiraba pero no se despertaba. Bajé corriendo las escaleras para avisar a Theresa.

– ¡Theresa! ¡Álex no se despierta! – expuse atropelladamente.

– ¡Pues dile que como vaya allí, que verá! – fijó sin entenderme.

– No, no es eso… Tiene la fiebre bastante alta y no despierta…

_[…]_

– ¡Cálmate Theresa! Todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo? – pronunció Jerry con cuidado –. Los médicos han dicho que no es grave, que despertará dentro de poco… – dijo mi padre aunque yo sabía que estaba mintiendo, le estaban sudando las manos.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – preguntó retóricamente Theresa –. Los médicos aun no han dicho que le ha causado la fiebre alta…

– La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par y ayer hacia frío – expresé un tanto angustiado.

Jerry y Theresa siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto y Max estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de estar. Decidí ir hacia él y sentarme. Desconecté de la conversación aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en Álex, sola, allí, estirada en una camilla y en un profundo sueño. Si al menos le hubiera cerrado las ventanas. No, no habría servido de nada, ella las hubiera vuelto a abrir, era muy tozuda. Una hora más tarde, vino el médico a explicarnos el porqué del estado de Álex que se debía a la fiebre alta. Nos dijo que teníamos que esperar un poco más y que no era nada grave, que los fármacos que le habían introducido, habían hecho efecto y que despertaría en breves momentos. Esperamos media hora más hasta que una enfermera se nos acercó.

– Solo puede entrar una persona – dijo con voz neutra.

**Nota hp'sworld: **Espero que os guste este capitulo... El próximo cap. se llamará "Una aburrida recuperación en casa" y estará narrado por Álex... Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review y también a los que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado al **GO** con cualquiera de las opciones (espero que no os decepcione este capítulo)… En serio, me hacen muy feliz. Así que hasta otro capítulo y por favor, dejar comentarios, me anima a escribir (muchísimo más rápido)... Sé que me matareis con los sueños pero es para darle más emoción al asunto… (xD)


End file.
